Whiskey Girl
by Melikaioke
Summary: Post 'Ava Maria'. Ethan and Leanne don't just part ways on the rooftop after shift, instead some sightseeing, and whiskey were involved.


' _I'm glad.'_

Leanne sat up, a groan escaping her throat as she moved from her stomach to her back. She squinted as she saw the sun peering through the opening of the curtains. Her curtains. Licking her bottom lip she tasted the whiskey she had been drinking last night, a night she really doesn't quite remember. Pressing her eyes closed tightly she sat up, the sheet slipping from her naked body, her hair fell to her shoulders, lightly tousled from what she could only guess - a one night stand. Groaning again she flung herself back against the bed, forty-six years old, and she was having one night stands. She heard a 'clank' come from the kitchen, her ears perking as her brow raised. So, she had a one night stand, AND she brought him home. Her hands went to her face, her eyes shutting as she internally cursed herself to the high heavens. What in the world had happened last night?

' _Wanna grab something to eat?'_

 _She glanced down at her watch, her lips pursing as she contemplated the time. It was already eight in the morning, their shift had ended two hours ago, and they were still on the top of the roof, overlooking the beautiful skyline of LA. Looking over at him, the cup of coffee still in her hands. 'Sure - but my treat, you got the coffee.'_

 _Ethan nodded, and followed her from their spot to the rooftop door. Leanne had picked a small hole-in-the wall diner. One that Ethan had surely never heard of. Their casual conversation went from talking about the events of the day, to learning new things about each other. Ethan learned that Leanne liked the beach, and that she was actually an army brat. Her father having served twenty five years, before losing a battle of lung cancer. He learned that her mother was a history teacher, and that she had grown to love the subject. In turn, Leanne learned that the army wasn't Ethan's first choice, he had wanted to be a painter, something she didn't really see in him - but everyone had their hidden passions._

 _They had soon talked the morning away, and by the time the two realized it it was already after two. Instead of parting ways they both decided to explore the town. Though, Leanne knew every inch of Los Angeles, there wasn't much for her to explore. Yet, she loved the idea of being able to show Ethan the gems of the city. She took him to Hollywood Boulevard, a place that was definitely too peculiar for him. Then, to the Griffith Observatory. Ethan had seen her hazel hues light up in the months he had worked at the hospital, but nothing could describe what he was looking at right now. There was a spark in her eyes that he had never witnessed in another human being. A wonder that children only held, an imagination beyond comprehension. He could tell that she had been to the observatory many times before, she pointed out little things about the exhibits. And that if you came on a specific time in the year you could see Pluto so clearly, and so close you could almost touch it._

 _The way she described it Ethan believed it._

Finding her clothes she slipped them on, grabbing a hair tie from her bedside table she threw her slightly tangled hair up in a pony. She pressed her lips together, almost afraid to go down the hallway to find out who the person was. Yet, she gathered her courage and padded slowly down the hallway towards the living room.

' _I never pegged you for a whiskey girl.'_

 _Leanne let out a small laugh, setting the glass of whiskey down on the bar top. She shrugged lightly, her hand going to her hair. 'I got it from my father, my mother wasn't much of a drinker - other than coffee.'_

' _So, that is where you got that addiction from.'_

 _Nodding she picked up her glass and took another drink. The whiskey burning slightly as it made its way down her throat._

' _I had a good time today, didn't know there were so many interesting places in the city.'_

 _Pressing her lips together she looked away, a small smile pulling at her cheeks as she nodded._

' _I had a good time too - didn't know you were so fun to be around outside of work.'_

 _Ethan laughed, something she never got tired of seeing. It was almost boyish, the way he smiled. The way his eyes squinted and formed small wrinkles. She hadn't noticed, until a few days ago, how much his smile made her stomach turn. He lightly nudged his arm against her own; he had caught her staring. Embarrassed she blushed, looking away and setting her drink down._

' _I'm definitely more fun outside of work.'_

 _Leanne watched as he moved a bit closer, her gaze went from his blue hues to his lips. She felt like a teenager, on her first date, giddy after a movie and a shared bucket of popcorn. Licking her bottom lip she smiled slightly, 'Yeah?'_

' _Oh - definitely.'_

Leanne halted her footsteps, the memories of that previous night hitting her all at once. Her and Ethan had spent the entire day together, retiring at a small bar near her apartment. And then, the kiss, that was far from simple, led them both back here. She felt a sudden heat rise on her cheeks. Inhaling slightly she let out a breath, pushing herself up from the wall, but halting once again as he rounded the corner. Ethan smiled instantly, two cups of coffee in his hand - clad in his jeans and undershirt.

"I was just about to come in there and wake you. I made some fresh coffee, just how you like it."

Extending out her hand she took the steaming cup of coffee, surprisingly in the right cup. Leanne had always had a favorite cup, it was one her father had given to her when she was in college. One from his trips to Yosemite, a favorite spot since he had been a child. He had never found a cup with her name on it, so he had it specially made. And she used it almost every day since.

"Thank-you."

Ethan nodded, sighing himself as they stood somewhat awkwardly in the hallway.

"Are you hungry?"

Leanne shook her head, not to say no, but in a mannerism that had been with her since adulthood. "Yes, I'll make you something."

Licking her lips she moved past him, her arm brushing against hers. A almost school girl flutter formed in her stomach. One that made her smile and glance back at him as she continued down the hallway to the small kitchen. Setting her cup of coffee down she moved to the fridge, "Any special requests?"

Ethan followed her, a smile never coming from his face. Their relationship took a drastic turn last night, however he was far from regretful. Leanne was a beautiful, fierce woman. He knew that the moment he met her, and sure, their start was a bit rocky - nevertheless Ethan saw potential, he just hoped she did as well.

He moved to lean against the door frame of the kitchen, watching her as she pushed back some loose hair that had fallen from her pony tail. Clearing his throat he shook his head, "Whatever you want to make, I'm not picky."

That statement received a snort from Leanne, and as she turned she raised her brow. "ALL men are picky Ethan - " There was a slight smile hidden under the way she said his name. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she looked away from him, almost bashfully.

"Well, I promise you I'm not."

Ethan pushed himself up from the door frame and moved towards her, he set his coffee cup down gently and stepped behind her. Glancing at the items in the fridge he wrinkled his nose. "What if we go out for breakfast?"

She could feel his breath against her skin, her lips curling upward of the memories of last night. The way he gently moved her hair back, or how he whispered sweet words to her. Leanne swallowed the lump that had seemed to form in her throat, her back leaning against his chest. Biting her bottom lip she shook her head lightly, the top of her ponytail tickling his chin. "I think I'd much rather stay home."

Ethan let go of the refrigerator door, as it closed quietly his hand slipped around her. And in return her hand went to his arm. Dipping his head forward he kissed the curve of her neck, eliciting a hum from the back of her throat. "I think I'd rather like that as well."


End file.
